film_and_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor
The Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor is an Oscar category in which the award goes to the actor with the best performances in a supporting role. It was first presented at the 9th Academy Awards. Winners * 9th: Walter Brennan for Come and Get It * 10th: Joseph Schildkraut for The Life of Emile Zola * 11th: Walter Brennan for Kentucky * 12th: Thomas Mitchell for Stagecoach * 13th: Walter Brennan for The Westerner * 14th: Donald Crisp for How Green Was My Valley * 15th: Van Heflin for Johnny Eager * 16th: Charles Coburn for The More the Merrier * 17th: Barry Fitzgerald for Going My Way * 18th: James Dunn for A Tree Grows in Brooklyn * 19th: Harold Russell for The Best Years of Our Lives * 20th: Edmund Gwenn for Miracle on 34th Street * 21st: Walter Huston for The Treasure of the Sierra Madre * 22nd: Dean Jagger for Twelve O'Clock High * 23rd: George Sanders for All About Eve * 24th: Karl Malden for A Streetcar Named Desire * 25th: Anthony Quinn for Viva Zapata! * 26th: Frank Sinatra for From Here to Eternity * 27th: Edmond O'Brien for The Barefoot Contessa * 28th: Jack Lemmon for Mister Roberts * 29th: Anthony Quinn for Lust for Life * 30th: Red Buttons for Sayonara * 31st: Burl Ives for The Big Country * 32nd: Hugh Griffith for Ben-Hur * 33rd: Peter Ustinov for Spartacus * 34th: George Chakiris for West Side Story * 35th: Ed Begley, Sr. for Sweet Bird of Youth * 36th: Melvyn Douglas for Hud * 37th: Peter Ustinov for Topkapi * 38th: Martin Balsam for A Thousand Clowns * 39th: Walter Matthau for The Fortune Cookie * 40th: George Kennedy for Cool Hand Luke * 41st: Jack Albertson for The Subject Was Roses * 42nd: Gig Young for They Shoot Horses, Don't They? * 43rd: Ryan Mills for Ryan's Daughter * 44th: Ben Johnson for The Last Picture Show * 45th: Joel Grey for Cabaret * 46th: John Houseman for The Paper Chase * 47th: Robert De Niro for The Godfather Part II * 48th: George Burns for The Sunshine Boys * 49th: Jason Robards for All the President's Men * 50th: Jason Robards for Julia * 51st: Christopher Walken for The Deer Hunter * 52nd: Melvyn Douglas for Being There * 53rd: Timothy Hutton for Ordinary People * 54th: John Gielgud for Arthur * 55th: Louis Gossett, Jr. for An Officer and a Gentleman * 56th: Jack Nicholson for Terms of Endearment * 57th: Haing S. Ngor for The Killing Fields * 58th: Don Ameche for Cocoon * 59th: Michael Caine for Hannah and Her Sisters * 60th: Sean Connery for The Untouchables * 61st: Kevin Kline for A Fish Called Wanda * 62nd: Denzel Washington for Glory * 63rd: Joe Pesci for Goodfellas * 64th: Jack Palance for City Slickers * 65th: Gene Hackman for Unforgiven * 66th: Tommy Lee Jones for The Fugitive * 67th: Martin Landau for Ed Wood * 68th: Kevin Spacey for The Usual Suspects * 69th: Cuba Gooding, Jr. for Jerry Maguire * 70th: Robin Williams for Good Will Hunting * 71st: James Coburn for Affliction * 72nd: Michael Caine for The Cider House Rules * 73rd: Benicio del Toro for Traffic * 74th: Jim Broadbent for Iris * 75th: Chris Cooper for Adaptation * 76th: Tim Robbins for Mystic River * 77th: Morgan Freeman for Million Dollar Baby * 78th: George Clooney for Syriana * 79th: Alan Arkin for Little Miss Sunshine * 80th: Javier Bardem for No Country for Old Men * 81st: Heath Ledger for The Dark Knight * 82nd: Christoph Waltz for Inglourious Basterds * 83rd: Christian Bale for The Fighter * 84th: Christopher Plummer for Beginners * 85th: Christoph Waltz for Django Unchained * 86th: Jared Leto for Dallas Buyers Club * 87th: J. K. Simmons for Whiplash * 88th: Mark Rylance for Bridge of Spies * 89th: Mahershala Ali for Moonlight * 90th: Sam Rockwell for Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri Category:Academy Awards categories